jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jouto Brando
For his[[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom of Starlight| Phantom of Starlight]] counterpart, see here: Jouto Jonathan Brando '(上登 ・ジョナサン・ブランドー ''Jouto Jonasan Burandō), or simply 'Jouto Brando '(上登 ・ブランドー Jouto Burandō), nicknamed "JoJo" by almost everyone, is the tritagonist of'' Diamond Dust Revolution'', ''featured in [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Ocean of Meteora|''Ocean of Meteora]] as the deuteragonist and the protagonist in ''Phantom of Starlight''. The son of Dio Brando and Youki, he is a Hanyou — half-Yōkai, half-Vampire. Aside from being a "JoJo", his deep fondness for mortal combat has earned him the additional nickname 'Smiling Battle Mania '(笑顔のバトルマニア Egao no Batorumania). ' Additionally, he is an adept Stand user who wields Thousand Stars, and a Yuelong user by his Yaoyorozu blood. With three consecutive appearances, all with major roles, he is the most recurring "JoJo" of the series alongside Jotaro Kujo. Appearance Childhood Jouto is a short, slender boy with a toned build due to the rigorous training his parents and Tsubaki regularly subject him to. His mother's genetics seem to prevail mostly, as his hair is a few shades lighter than Dio's and Giorno's, while also inheriting her mauve eyes, a defining trait of the Yaoyorozu. But Jouto also inherited a lot from Dio, e.g. the shape of hisi eyes, his nose, his thick eyebrows and the signature Brando stare. He also loves putting on lipstick just like his parents, and adopted the family tradition of styling himself in hilarious outfits. While his father's suit is hearts and his mother's is the diamond suit, Jouto likes to style himself with clubs. He always, ''always carries his sword with him which his mother gifted for his tenth birthday — the famous Honjo Masamune. Adult Jouto, now 21, is almost as tall as Jotaro (193cm/6'3") and has matured into an attractive man that could be the spitting image of his father in every way. His blond hair has darkened a few shades, now more closely resembling that of Dio. His resemblance to Dio goes far enough that enemy Stand users connected to Pucci mistake Jouto for his father. He has even modelled his outfit after him, though his jacket is azure blue instead of orange, and he wears clubs in places where his father would wear hearts. Personality In ''Diamond Dust Revolution'' Jouto is basically what Dio would have been like if he had a stable home, but he is somewhat unstable considering who his father is. Ever since manifesting his Stand Thousand Stars at age 3, Dio put his son through a relentless training regimen that involves spending nights inside the nearby forest that is known to house grizzly bears. As such, Jouto has developed a deep fondness for fighting and defeating his opponents, and also a deep fondness for fighting itself, often asking his father to have a "death match" with him. He uses his expert sensory skills to detect the strongest opponent and gets eerily excited. He also has villainous tendencies as he knows full well what atrocities Dio committed in the 1800s and in Egypt, yet he doesn't care. He looks up to his father and wants to surpass him one day. Aside from that, he isn't nearly as heartless as Dio was and still is to a certain degree. He shows great concern to injured children, a trait from his mother (and Jonathan) and children in general, as long as they don't stand in his way. He is absolutely ruthless in battle, capable of killing without any hesitation or remorse. His ruthless killing and manic antics on the battlefield have earned him two of his nicknames, Smiling Battle Mania and Dio the Second ''(二代目のディオ ''Nidaime no Dio), because he likes to cry out Useless Useless!!! ''(無駄 無駄!!! ''Muda Muda!!!) and Wryyyy!!! ''during battle. Depending on his mood (and on whether he judges his opponents to be interesting or not), he either likes to draw out his battles for his own enjoyment, or kill his foes quickly. Like Dio, he is also haughty and full of himself, and never addresses himself by his given name, but always as JoJo. He also ''loves ''to refer to himself as ''I, JoJo ''(このジョジョ ''Kono JoJo) or ore-sama (オレ様 ore-sama), an extremely rude way of referring to oneself. He has a deep fondness and affection for his mother, like Dio once had for his own. = In ''Ocean of Meteora'' Following the events of DDR, Jouto has matured a lot, and no longer asks for a "death match" with Jotaro or anyone he perceives to be strong. He devotes most of his time with to cousins Jouen and Seiya, and spends a lot of time with Jolyne and Norisuke as well. ]] He has zero tolerance for anyone who bullies them, and shows that he retains the ruthless upbringing his parents imparted to him. His fierce loyalty goes far enough that he would even secretly break Jolyne out of prison, regardless of whether she committed the crime or not. Jouto remains steadfast even after Pucci, who sees Dio in him, offers to join him in completing his father's dream of "obtaining Heaven", not taking into account that Jouto had seen first-hand the terror Gilgamesh's "Heaven" brought to the world and the sacrifices made to defeat him. Jouto rejects Heaven, believing to already have it in the form of his family and friends, and vows to walk the same path of light his mother walked before him. Youki's stubbornness truly shines through during the final confrontation the group has with Pucci, where Jouto vows to save his family and friends after they had fallen to the priest. Jouto retains the classic Brando Family battle cries of Useless Useless!!! ''(無駄 無駄!!! ''Muda Muda!!!) and Wryyyy!!! ''though his fighting style is much more refined than it was when he was only ten. He no longer chases after the strongest Stand user, but uses his quick wits to figure out how to defeat his enemy. Where he would have needed ten sword slashes to defeat his enemy as a boy, he now only needs one. Synopsis History Jouto was born on November 27 1990 inside the abandoned castle in the outskirts of Morioh Town. He has been close to his older half-brother Haruno since he was born, affectionately calling him ''Haru-nii. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Dust Revolution WIP Abilities and Powers Stand Main Article: Thousand Stars Yōkai Powers * Immense Energy Sensory: Jouto has been recognized by both his father and Jotaro to sense Stand users from a great distance. Dio praises his son in his thoughts for surpassing even himself and Youki in the prowess of this ability. Not only can Jouto sense Stand users from miles away, he can also differentiate among the Stand attributes of people within a group, and quickly grasp what a Stand is able to do with little information. * Enhanced Durability: Jouto has above-average durability due to having Yōkai blood inside of him, and can withstand even a Stand barrage without much harm. Yaoyorozu Transformation: Yuelong See: Yuelong Since Jouto is the son of a pureblood from the Yaoyorozu Clan, he is able to use the clan's Yuelong transformation, which grants him speed faster than light and lightning attacks. It is exceptionally powerful when he is able to combine the transformation with his Stand and Hamon. Other than that, he has inherited the standard Yōkai powers (immortality, superhuman strength and speed). Hamon Jouto is a student of the Ripple and Sendo, instructed by Tsubaki and Kakyoin. As such, he is a dangerous opponent because he is able to channel Hamon energy into his Stand, just like Joseph Joestar. Additionally, he can also channel the energy through Yuelong Mode. * Thousand Stars Overdrive '''( |3 = Sauzando Sutāsu Ōbādoraibu}}, lit. "Thousand Stars Ripple Dash") Jouto infuses a large amount of Hamon into his Stand and unleashes a powerful, very destructive blast that is capable of disintegrating a vampire in a single strike. It requires preparation, though, and Jouto can only fire one at a time before he has to cool down. * '''Yuelong Overdrive ( |3 = Yuron Ōbādoraibu}}, lit. "Moon Dragon Ripple Dash") While Jouto is in Yuelong, he can unleash a destructive blast using a large amount of Hamon and his lightning attacks. Like Thousand Stars Overdrive, it requires preparation. Both techniques are equal in power, but Yuelong Overdrive is faster. * If Jouto combines the two, he can unleash his ultimate ability: Thousand Stars Yuelong Overdrive. ( |3 = Sauzando Sutāsu Yuron Ōbadoraibu}} With this technique, only Stand users with time powers are able to stop him. Trivia * Jouto's name roughly translates to "climb to Heaven". * Almost all of his family members have celestial-themed stands: Dio's The World, Youki's Holy Diver, Rykiel's Sky High, the list goes on. The only exceptions to that rule are Yone's Black Hole Queen and Giorno's Gold Experience. * He is based, appearance-wise, on Mika from Owari no Seraph. * He was largely inspired by Shouto Todoroki from Boku no Hero Academia.